digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Koromon (Adventure Movie)
Japanese names I can't seem to find any sign of "Big Agumon" or "Red Greymon" anywhere in the Japanese credits for the movie (though I did find Koromon). Can anyone tell me where their names appear, and in what form? THB → Talk ← 12:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :The names appear in the English credits. In the Japanese version, it's just an Agumon and a Greymon. 15:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh... okay. For some reason I always assumed it was the other way round. THB → Talk ← 18:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe that it's to differentiate the voice actors from Agumon (Adventure)'s Agumon and Greymon. They did the same for "Kokomon" Endigomon and higher) and "Little Kokomon" (the actual Kokomon (Adventure)). Lanate (talk) 20:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) (Untitled) seriosly Koromon hasn`t any of the fucking cuteness of a newborn and I want to be able to edit this page again!!!! 10:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :And that's pretty much why you won't. 18:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah real mature blocking me because we heve an argument. How dare you lie and say that Koromon has the inencense of a new born he is a spoiled bratt. :All newborns/infants/babies are innocent because they have no knowledge of the world- therefore making them "innocent". And all newborns/infants/babies are spoiled brats and selfish. That's how they are (it's a survival mechanism) and they don't really recognize or care about other people until toddler years, at least. Newborn digimon are apparently much the same.---- Rad140 (Message) 18:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You're edit warring, and your edits are nonsensical. In cases like that, we protect the page. Instead of discussing it calmly, you're yelling and cussing at us to try and get your way. And that's why you won't. 23:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) HEy i am not the one started judginh his personality by calling inecent in the first place. Just to let you in on something I realy like litlle kids and animals and am persenely stronly against arbortion. I have even babysitted a lot of litttle children and there is one thing I have learned: They don`t attack you or try to kiss you against your will. This even applies to animal babies. This is what I mean with obnoxius. I wouldn`t have said this if he had been whining about candy for an hour or if he touched things he was not supposed to. By the way the only reason I wanted to add this in the first place is not because the Koromon annoyed me, I think the writers wanted us to think he differt from normal baby digimon. Just think about how messed up he was compared to other digimon. First: his egg moved way more than any other digi egg in the Adventure saga, seceond: he was pretty strong for a baby being able to knock Tai against a wall, third: as Koromon he totally differs from Botamon because instead of figthing with Miko he flees, he turns into an evil version Agumon, if youcomHey I am not the one that started judging Koromon personality by calling him pare Agumon and Tyrannomon you wiill notice one thing, theu are both littly musced and have cute disney eyes, this Agumon and Darktyrannomon however both have to same agressive eyes and a way bigger and muscelder body than there good version, so this Agumon was an the Darktyrannomon version of an regular agumon, and when he is Greymon he has the nice eyes again and instead of disobeying Tai and Kari he tries to protect, and that`s the most important he digivolves really faST BUT ALSO WITHOUT COHERENCE BECAUSE IT`S LIKE THIS:bOTAMON: AGRESSIVE, kOROMON:NICE, Agumon: agressive, : Greymon nice. ESpecially think this because there a lot of scenes like the scene Kormon is born that differ from scenes in the serie. It seems to have been done in a novelistic way, when you compare the scenes you will see that Koromon is bounsing around where the others sleep, did he abusingly kisses Tai where other lic them softly. By the way as Koromon he is not a baby but a todler because he can talk. Oh and sorry for the hostility and I hope we can discuuss this more peacefully from now on. :You may have babysitted a lot of (apparently very well-behaved) young children, but babies are by nature selfish, and grabby. Baby animals even more so—my kitten, who is very affectionate, will often bite me weakly because that's what cats do. :This movie was made before the anime. It was meant to be it's own movie, so of course the Digimon wouldn't behave in the same placid way—with only two Digimon, they have to be interesting on their own. :The Agumon is not evil, nor overly aggressive. It is simply doing whatever Kari asks it to, and doesn't know any better. When it sees an oncoming truck, it thinks of it as a rampaging Digimon, and tries to defend itself and Kari. :Thank you for calming down. However, the reality still is that they were trying to portray him as naive: behaving on impulse, not familiar with human cultural bounds on affection, and confused by human technology. For example, the cat Miko was much more violent to Koromon and Tai, and that was still presented as normal cat behavior. 18:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) You might be right that all his bad behaviour is naivery, but don`t say that all babies are like that because he`s the only baby in digimon adventure rto act like this and he can talk so he`s a todler. But one thing I don`t understand is why he didn`t stop kissing Tai when Tai told him to. BTW thanks for the nice reaction and I am sorry for my anger, but he person that responded with havbe you ever mad a baby acted stupid bacause Koromonis a todler and he`s the om;yone who acts likle that. OH and I have studied the differncces between him and Koromon from the series. THe one from the movie isn`t more naive than that from yhe series and he is also not more obnoxious he is mostly more impulsive, wild uncontrolebble and over energetic. I would also like to mention by Botamon that he seems stronger than most baby digimonand that he also more scared or more agressice than usual because he attacked Tai right after he was born while most baby digimon trust stranger and are calmer. I`m not saying this Koromon is evil. He probably can`t do anything about it and it only explains he turrned into such a big Agumon. His program is incompleet or messed up or something. OOh and btw as a response to the person who said that al babies are spoiled have you ever raised two baby cats have you have youu watvhed the episode where Tk comes to primary village have you seen Patamon when he was poyamon have you seen theBotamon in episode 54 and have you seen the in traing digimon in the series and again koromon is a todler because he can talk. :Nearly all of the other Baby Digimon you see are actually several years old. For example, the DigiDestined Digimon even say "We've been waiting for you for such a long time." The newborns you see in Primary Village do nothing but cry, and can't speak. There was another example, but I can't remember right now. 23:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think that comparing Digimon (which is a different species, and fictional) and humans is a stretch. Koromon is one individual; who cares if he is different? Also, think that the Digimon Adventure movie was made before the series itself; the writers may have been unsure how to portray baby Digimon or something like that, and evidently changed it, as we've seen in Digimon Adventure. Toddlers are still quite selfish. I've had a toddler grab onto me, and told him to stop, but he kept doing it. He evidently thought it was funny or didn't understand. I don't think they understand the social aspect. I'm not sure if you know this already, but this movie's Koromon and the Koromon from the tv series are different beings with different personalities. And yes, the Botamon/Koromon/Agumon/Greymon in the movie is a lot bigger and stronger than the one in the tv series. About the movie in general, I would say it's more of a proof-of-concept idea and that anything in it should be taken with a grain of salt. I don't think Koromon is evil. I think he's aggressive, impulsive, and very protective, as shown in his behaviour and different stages. Even in Digimon's black and white interpretation of good and evil, I would never say he's evil. The Parrotmon in the movie could be considered "evil", and the reason Greymon fights him could be for a few different reasons- he's protecting Tai and Kari, he's aggressive and wants to fight something (and Parrotmon's there, hey!), and/or he feels Parrotmon is intruding on his territory. I am the person who said that (my username is two posts above yours, right there). I didn't say all babies are spoiled, I said they are selfish. I meant it about human babies, but I have not raised baby cats, but I've been around young animals. Yes, I've seen all those episodes (both the American dub versions and subtitled versions of the Japanese original), and I don't understand what exactly you are getting at. In the original (the Japanese version), the In-Training level is called Baby II, so I think it's fair to say that those level Digimon are somewhat like babies (Also, Rookie is Child and Champion is Adult). Some people call toddlers babies too. Again, you're comparing Digimon and humans which I don't think is fair. You are assuming that Koromon is a toddler because he can talk and human toddlers can talk. Digimon are not humans, and shouldn't be confused as such. As the opposite view, I could say that Koromon is a baby, both because of his level (Baby II) even though he can talk (because other baby digimon can talk- we've even seen Fresh/Baby/Baby I level Digimon talk (Digimon Adventure 02, episode 21- The Crest of Kindness) Some animals quickly pick up on their species language shortly after they're born ("babies").---- Rad140 (Message) 23:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I gues there`s some confusiion about what I said. I take back that Koromon was obnoxious. He was just more imopulsive and uncontroleble and he was more agressive as Botomon. I want to add that to the article now. Btw those Botamon in primary vilage did cry but I never said that was obnoxious and they still didn`t attack anybody. Oh and Rad140 you`re totally right about takung the movie with a grane of salt or better a truck of salt. Because what I noticed from the start was that all tje caractes where 1000% darker than they were in the series. TAI: he is the mostb relaxed AND HAPPY PERSON i HAVE EVER SEEN AND HE WOULD NEVER wINe SO MUCH or start fightinfg with the Botamon, Kari: would never whistle angry to Tai without Tai being a REAL BIG ASHOLl, Tai`s dad: would never come home drunk especely not several times he is resposible, Miko: would never slash out to Tai, Tai`s mom: would never leave thamn home alone the whole day. BTW again I don`t mind it tat he is different I just want to mention that on a article about him. :I would think of Botamon best as a scared and confused animal; it's frightened because it is in a strange environment. It's only lashing out/attacking/what have you because it's scared and in self-defense. Kari was able to calm him down. We don't see much of anyone asides from Tai and Kari, so I don't know if we can assume that they're are darker. Yes, the movie has a bit of a darker tone to it and the character designs are darker, along with the scenery, but that's because it takes place at night and uses a different art style. Again, they were probably testing out different ideas. I think Tai is much more "happy and relaxed" because he's a lot younger. I don't recall Kari ever angrily whistling at Tai- wasn't it because he wouldn't get out of bed? Taichi's father does come home drunk, but as far as we know, he didn't drink and drive and he still wants to say goodnight to his kids. I wouldn't say he's a bad father- I don't recall if coming home drunk was ever implied to have happened more than once, and it could be a way to release stress from work. The thing we Tai's mother leaving the children at home is apparently a culture thing that translates awkwardly over here. From what I've read from people who know a lot more about this then I do, it's not uncommon for parents to leave their children by themselves at home for long stretches of time. Kids are supposed to be more responsible and look after themselves from a younger age. If you want an account again, you'll have to talk to one of the administrators and prove that you can handle such a thing. I'm just a regular user, albeit a common one around here.---- Rad140 (Message) 04:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I showd the movie to my family and my sister who hadn`t seen digimon in five years imidiatly commented on hiow it differt from the series and my mother also said that the Botamon was moeore than just scared. That could see from how he acted that he was agressive. Btw I really liked the scene where Miko took revenge on Koromon. Because it was abig upcheering after seeing Koromon attack Tai. I actualy only hated all the caracters in the movi,(besides Tai), because rthey made Tai acted so frustrated and angry and made Kari act so bitchy to him. :I'm not saying you can't have your own opinion, but this is a wiki. Much like an encyclopedia, any information here has to be factual, objective (no bias) and obvious. You have to go beyond your own opinions and state what happened, regardless of why you think they did it or if you agree with it or not.---- Rad140 (Message) 17:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I AM being objective. Well at least just as objective as the people who say that he has a playfuull personality. And agsin. Itake back that he would be obnoxious, spoiled or evil. I now just want to mention that he is stronger than the Koromon from the series,( what is obvious), thst he is more impulsive,(what is obvious),that he is a bit harder to control,( what is obvios), and that as Botamon he was unuasaly agressive regardless of the reasom. These are acts that shiould on a page that mentions his personalty and behavior. And f what I say is an opinion. It is also an opinion to say that Sora is motherly, Matt i aloner, Tai is brave, ooh and especialy that Kari grew braver in between seasson 1 and 2. :That sounds acceptable. I'll unlock the article now. 20:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Well thank you very much. I am happy we could talk thuis out and again I am sorry for my bad behaviour. The movie mostly just made me said, because the first digimon episode I saw was 31 and I was really suprised to say thnat Kari and Tai dind`t have a standard hate relationship and because I really liked Botamon Koromon and Miko because thet ara so cute, and I have hated rugrats for a long time bacause the basbies were so annoying, so that to explain my behaviour and to makev it up if there`s anything I can help with I`d gladly do it but I must warn you i only saw the first two season and the first 4 movies so adventure. THANKS AGAIN!! Oooh and sorry for bardering youy again but would it be okay to also mention that he digiegbg mobed way more than any other digi egg we saw in adventue. I will wait for yopuur permission to add that in. THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey why were my additions removed???? I wanted too add more information about the behaviour and the different stages of the Koromon and his differences from the tv series, why is that not oke????? -- 02:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Because they were extremely low quality and badly written. Also, the tv series Koromon is a different character entirely. 02:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Oke well what would you want too see improved and how??? I am open to criticisms but I know the tv series Kooromon is a different one what I am saying is he differes from the form of Koromon we see in that serie which is strange cause all different Koromon in the series are very similar. -- 02:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Your main problem is that you didn't attempt to spellcheck your edits before putting them in, and haven't actually checked what your changes were, at all. #You consistently misspell Koromon as "Kormon". #You misspell 80% of the words you added. #Tai's Koromon is irrelevant. They are separate characters. #Your version has absolutely atrocious grammar. #Your description of Koromon's personality is completely redundant to what was already there, when it isn't simply meaningless. #You removed story info from several bits, such as Agumon digivolving to Greymon. #You removed the correct name and nihongo for Koromon's attack, and replaced it with fake names. #You made the images have irregular sizing. #You did (7), but also for Botamon. #You removed storylink templates. #You added broken code to the table setup. #You added a notes and references section that wasn't needed, due to a lack of citations. #You removed the "Characters of Digimon Adventure" category. :Every single thing you changed made the article worse. 03:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) How do you know its not Tai Koromon ? Does the movie give proof that its not the same Koromon as Tai . Specially since it did build a special connection with Tai and digivolve after he blow the whistle. :At some point, the anime states they are separate characters, but I don't remember which episode. 15:15, March 27, 2016 (UTC) I watched Adventure series and I don't remember Anime stating that Koromon and Tai's Koromon are different. Plus , What happen to that Koromon ? Doesn't it remember meeting and fighting for Tai and Kari. What homeostasis did with it ? Throw it away to take chance another random Koromon. It feel to unlikely! So , I want proof of your claim that it was a different Koromon. :Well, for starters, we see Koromon's Digi-Egg being operated on by the Agents immediately after Greymon and Parrotmon are being retrieved through the portal. Koromon can't exist in two places at once. 20:18, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Episode 29, Koromon states that the Koromon that Kari met must have been another Koromon. Lanate (talk) 03:27, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Future https://i.imgur.com/UNjtRil.png This seems to imply/confirm that the Agumon in the original movie is the same Agumon from the series. Agumon's memories return and he remembers being a Botamon and seeing Tai and Kari as little kids?Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:53, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :So, what about treating BigAgumon and RedGreymon as "other forms"? 13:14, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::That's what Digimon the Movie refers to them as, so I wouldn't be against it. On Agumon (Adventure)? Marcusbwfc (talk) 17:28, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :::We doing it?Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:03, August 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Go for it. 16:01, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::So it'd be turning this page into a redirect (and of course correcting links first on other pages) and merging it with Agumon (Adventure)? or maybe even just outright delete the page. I also figure that would mean making pages for those two as a speices, and potentially tagging them as "non Japanese Digimon" like Housemon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:49, October 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I still don't believe that "Big Agumon" and "Red Greymon" are species names. Note the spaces when the other Digimon, such as MegaKabuterimon, do not have them. The credits also list "Little Kokomon" and "Kokomon", with "Little Kokomon" being the Kokomon form and "Kokomon" being the digivolved forms. Lanate (talk) 23:26, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :::I can agree with that, although I think they should be listed as separate forms of Agumon. 16:24, October 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::Separate forms of Agumon on Adventure but list them as alternate names of the originals on their profiles would work.Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:59, October 7, 2018 (UTC)